Secret Admirer
by seraphinalove
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Scully gets a card from a secret admirer. Meanwhile Mulder seems to know about it, and someone keeps following her around. Please R&R! Thank you!
1. Happy Valentines Day

The knock on the door woke Scully up, and when she opened the door it was Mulder. When he came in he looked at her and said:

"Happy Valentines Day!"

"Thank you, Mulder, right back to you. I got a mysterious Valentines Day card in the mail." She told him.

"Oh, I wonder who that was from." He said.

"Yeah me too, Mulder."

"It must be from a secret admirer." He told her.

"I guess so, and I wonder who it is." She pondered.

"Me too!" Said Mulder.

"Well Mulder I have to go to the store so you better leave" She informed her partner of six years.

"Okay fine." He said sadly.

"Well what else are you gonna do besides go home?" She asked.

"Oh, its okay I'm not sad, it's not like I need you or anything." He said as if he was not so sure.

"Well it sure does seem like you do." she retorted as she grabbed her purse.

"Well I don't, so go on and go to the store. Although you might get lost without me, but you can just go." He said.

"Oh I wont get lost without you!" She said and started to get annoyed with him.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you will." He pressed on.

"Oh go home." She told him and opened the door.

"Wait one quick question." He said.

"What?" She asked as if she was annoyed.

"Which store are you going to?" He asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Just tell me."

"Fine, I'm going to Ingles." she answered.

"Okay good answer I'm gonna go now." He said and turned to leave.

"Okay bye." She said.

"Bye!" He called out as he walked down the hallway. He watched as she got into her car and drove off.

"Next stop, Ingles." He muttered to himself and followed her.

* * *

**Let me know if you want any more chapters! :)**


	2. Coincidence

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing, Ellie. :) It means alot to me! Thank you so much! **_

_**So here is the next chapter...**_

* * *

Later on that day when Scully was at the store, she saw a man, a hooded man. All she could see was his mouth, and it was a very familiar mouth. Just the shape of it was so familiar.

"Excuse me, sir, will you please get that can of soup on the top shelf down for me?" Scully asked him.

"Oh sure." He said as he made his way over to her.

"Mulder? Is that you?" Scully squinted at him.

"Oh Scully, what a coincidence to see you at the same store at the same time." He said happily as he got the soup down for her.

"Mulder is this why you asked were I was going?"

"Why do you sound so annoyed, Scully?"

"Because Mulder, you are stalking me!" She said sharply as she snatched the can from his hand, threw it in her cart and flounced off.

"Oh Scully, so dramatic." He said as he ran to catch up with her. "I wasn't stalking you, I just simply ended up at the same place you did- a coincidence." He smiled at her.

"Don't even try to get me to believe that Mulder, 'cause I won't." She told him.

"Well you should! Because it's true!"

"Fox Mulder! Are you that immature as to make all that up? Not to mention- lie to me? How could you Mulder?" She looked as if she would cry. "Goodbye Mulder."

"Fine then I'll just go home."

"Oh Mulder, don't try to make me feel bad for you." She told him and glared at him with piercing blue eyes.

"Fine I'm sorry, I was just teasing you." He said.

"Anyways Mulder, I am still trying to figure out who sent me that card- the writing was very strange; like someone trying to cover up their original handwriting. Any ideas?"

"I don't know, Scully. Nope, no idea..."

"Mulder it sounds like you weren't so sure about that last answer." She lifted an eyebrow in his direction.

"I will talk to you later." He said as he started to back up and head out the door.

"Bye Mulder." She whispered. She couldn't help but wish he had stayed after he drove away. So she finished her shopping and got home and she heard a knock on the door. She opened it.

"Hello Mulder."

"Hi Scully." She looked down and saw a bunch of roses in one hand and a movie in the other. He smiled.

"Oh Mulder." She smiled at him. "Come in."

* * *

**Review and let me know if you like it and think I should keep going! :) Oh and I will start making longer chapters after I know you like it... :D**

**THX FOR READING!**


End file.
